


Special Delivery

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-15
Updated: 2004-04-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lex gets rid of the competition.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Lex sat at his computer. He was putting the finishing touches on the tape. Superman was out making his last round of the city so Lex figured he'd be finished by the time his lover got home.

 

He watched the tape, decided that it was perfect. Sticking it in an envelope, he addressed it and then went to wait in bed for Clark. He heard the footsteps as Clark entered the bedroom.

 

"Lex, what are you sending to Lois?"

 

"I told you I was making her a greatest hits tape."

 

"Lex, you have nothing to worry about. I'm yours."

 

"After tomorrow she'll know that as well."

 

Clark shook his head. He'd learned before he even reached legal age that sometimes Lex wouldn't back down. So, he crawled into bed, pulled Lex close and tried to show him that he was the center of Clark's universe.

 

The next morning Clark left for work, like always. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when the messenger arrived to pick up the package. 

 

******

 

Lois stepped into her building and the security guard waved her over. He held out a small package.

 

"Ms. Lane, this was left for you earlier today." 

 

"There's no return address. Who left this?"

 

"He was just one of those bike guys. No logo on his shirt or anything."

 

"Okay, thanks."

 

She took the elevator up to her floor. Dropping the package, she went to shower and get something to munch on. After she was finished all that, she opened the package. The videotape wasn't labeled. 

 

She put the tape in her VCR, poured a drink and sat down. The tape started and she gasped as she saw the opening close up. Superman was shiny with sweat. His head was arched back and his mouth was open. She could hear his harsh panting. 

 

The camera moved down his body and for the first time Lois got to see Superman's dick in all its glory. Long, thick, purple with blood, being stroked by a decidedly masculine hand. A voice that sounded familiar issued an order.

 

"Come now!"

 

Large volumes of come shot into the air. Superman whimpered and shook as he fought for air. It faded to black and then another scene started. 

 

This time Superman was bent over a chair his body rocking as he moaned. A hand moved along his back, tightened on his neck, before gripping the black hair. Superman's head was pulled up so that the camera could see his face. His body rocked harder. 

 

"God, let me come. Please!"

 

"Soon." Was the only reply. 

 

Lois knew she should recognize the voice but couldn't quite place it. Scene after scene played out. All cut so that she only saw Superman's reactions, his face, his begging, and the come shots. He sprayed into the air, across his cape, against the wall, onto his own body. And the voice nagged at her. 

 

Finally, there was a shot of him lying on his cape, his pants missing but his chest still covered with that big S. His hands were above his head, his body rocking violently. His knees were pushed up, and he gasped out words in Kryptonian. 

 

Again, that hand appeared, stroking, squeezing, and eliciting pleas. Then the voice spoke.

 

"Superman, look at me!"

 

His eyes opened and she saw the look she'd always hoped he direct at her someday. 

 

"Say it!"

 

"I'm yours. Only yours. Since the day I arrived here."

 

"Mine, always."

 

The camera angle changed and she could see the thick cock penetrating Superman. She could hear Superman's reactions to that penetration. 

 

"Want to come?"

 

"Please!"

 

The angle changed again and Lois gasped in shock. Lex Luthor was kneeling between Superman's legs slamming into him as hard as he could. He watched Superman with the trademark smirk.

 

"Stroke it. Come for me."

 

Superman reached for his dick and Lois watched as the most powerful creature on the planet jacked his cock as he'd been ordered to do by the man she'd thought was his enemy. 

 

Lex's movement sped up and the two men went rigid. Superman's come sprayed over Lex. I love yous came from both men and then Lex dropped to lie on top of Superman. Those big hands she'd dreamed of caressing her, caressed the bald head and back of Lex Luthor. 

 

Smoke poured from her VCR as she watched in horror. 

 

*******

 

Across town, Lex Luthor shut down the link to the hidden camera in Lois' apartment with a smirk that would have infuriated her if she'd seen it. That night when Superman arrived home, he found his lover lubed and ready. He didn't ask any questions he just mounted Lex and rode him into the bed. 

 

The end


End file.
